


Likeminded

by MLMRed (MSW)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mute Red, mute!red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSW/pseuds/MLMRed
Summary: Red has everything about how he'll propose planned; the place, the day, the time. What he doesn't anticipate is his boyfriend's unpredictable nature.





	

This was it. This was the day. Red had been planning this for weeks. He’d bought the ring about two weeks ago; a simple, plain golden band. Green wasn’t one for rings, and despite his flashy personality, he especially hated flashy jewelry. So, Red got him something simple. He’d planned everything down to the last detail. He was going to take his boyfriend out to dinner, take him for a walk, and propose to him on the route between Viridian City and Pallet Town. The route that almost connected their lives; right between their childhood homes and their adult home (he couldn’t exactly fit Mt. Silver into the loop, but he doubted Green would be too happy to go on a hike to the mountain anyways).  
 Everything was going according to plan so far. Green was happily sipping white wine after their meal, delighted at the surprise night out after a long week; it was the rare week where he spent every day at his gym. Red smiled at him softly. Sometimes, he forgot how handsome his boyfriend was. He was content just watching Green, absentmindedly noting the way Green’s auburn hair shimmered slightly in the light, or the way that his boyfriend repeatedly brushed his long bangs out of his sparkling chocolate brown eyes. He was snapped out of his thoughts by his boyfriend speaking.  
 “Like what you see?” Green snorted playfully, resting his chin on his hand. Red smiled, signing to his boyfriend lazily and slowly.  
 “[I do enjoy looking at my handsome boyfriend, yes.]” Green flushed, kicking the former Champion’s leg under the table. Red laughed.  
 “Quit being so cheesy.”  
 Before Red could respond, their waiter dropped by to ask if they wanted dessert. The two exchanged glances before Green politely declined. The waiter delivered the check, and Red intercepted it before Green could.  
 “Oh, c’mon, at least split it.”  
 “[Nope. I’m paying.]”  
They left the restaurant shortly after, and Red proposed going on a walk, slipping his hands into his jacket pockets, feeling the tiny black ring box in his pocket. Green grinned, holding onto his boyfriend’s arm.  
 “You really want to spend time with me tonight, huh? Finally, you give me the attention I deserve.” Red rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s smug comment, kissing his cheek. They walked slowly to Route 1. As they approached the middle of the route, Green stopped walking.  
 “Hey… I’m having a nice time tonight, y’know?” The gym leader shifted nervously, his cheeks slightly pink as he locked eyes with Red before continuing shakily, “I wanna… I was going to give this to you later but… I can’t let you out-romance me, now can I?”  
Red drew his hands out of his pockets to reply, grinning.  
 “[I have something to give you too, actually.]”  
 “Oh? Um… Gift exchange?” Green laughed. Red nodded. “At the same time then; 3… 2… 1!”  
 They both withdrew identical boxes. The two locked eyes again. The EXACT same boxes. Red sweated a little. Maybe… maybe Green got him a necklace? No, Red hated jewelry. So. They both bought rings at the exact same jeweler. Alright. The gym leader erupted in laughter. They exchanged the boxes, and Red felt his face go bright red as he opened Green’s box. The exact same ring stared back at him. Green was laughing even harder.  
 “Wow, I couldn’t have picked a better ring myself.” Red decided that punching his boyfriend (fiancé?) in the arm for that joke wouldn't be the most romantic gesture. He instead signed a snarky retort: “[I still out-romanced you.]”  



End file.
